


The Truth about Weatherby

by Hijja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijja/pseuds/Hijja
Summary: Harry, Ron and Ginny make an unexpected discovery at the Burrow...





	The Truth about Weatherby

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue drabble - First Line Challenge for FPB. Written in spring 2005.

"You're not going to believe this!"

"What-? Gin, Mum wanted this stuff packed and miniaturised an hour ago."

"Shut up and come in."

"What's- oh my dear Merlin!"

"Are those your parents' wedding rings?"

"Why would those be hidden under Percy's old stuff, Harry?"

"You mean Percy and Penelope-"

"No. Look at the engravings."

"'Percival' and 'Bartemius'? But... they're guys? They can't... can they?"

"Sure they can. Why, you mean Muggles can't?"

"No. My uncle would have a stroke."

"That's not the point, Harry! My brother... and his boss?"

"Well, Fred and George said-"

"I thought they were kidding."

"Perhaps Crouch was embarrassed, with Percy so young and his assistant? Maybe that's why he pretended not to remember his name?"

"Either that or 'Weatherby' was Crouch's nickname for Perce's little Perce. Ouch! Gin!"

"You deserved that."

"You mean he behaved like such an utter prick because he'd just lost his fiance?"

"People can behave strange when they're in pain, Harry... sorry."

"It's ok, Ginny."

"I'd say we put that box right back and never think of it again. Urgh! Crouch! I'd think better of Perce's taste if he'd picked Lucius Malfoy."

"Don't be disgusting, Ron!"

"And no more comments about Percy's little Weatherby, ever. Ouch!"

"Shut up, Harry. You deserved that too."

~ finis ~


End file.
